


Training

by a_bad_poem



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Animal Shelter AU, M/M, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bad_poem/pseuds/a_bad_poem
Summary: A short scene based off the outline notes of a friend, Baby_Buu:Animal shelter auVegeta works there and Goku volunteersVegeta hates his attitudeGoku freaking whispers the grumpiest animal there and Vegeta gets so mad
Relationships: Kakavege - Relationship, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baby_Buu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/gifts).



It was a small, square brick building that was separate from everything around it, had its own lot and everything. Goku could see a glimpse of a chainlink fence in the back, which started as dirt then stretched into grass, with a bench or two and some water bowls at the border. He let himself inside. On the front desk, there was a computer, some pamphlets in pamphlet holders, scattered forms and pens, and a jar of treats. There was no one at the front desk. Actually, there was no one. A security camera stared at him, but that was all. A few empty, somewhat torn and obviously worn cushioned chairs lined the walls. Above them hung a couple of informative posters, one about how dog years translated to human years, and another about what was safe for cats to eat. To his left right by the front door was a pathetic plastic table, with a pitiful collection of magazines that were in equally-pathetic shape. Towards the back wall, to the left and behind the reception, was an open archway to the cages. Goku headed there almost without thinking, seeing who he presumed to be Vegeta as soon as he passed through it, tending to one of the cages. The employee looked over, and as he turned slightly it revealed a name tag on his chest that confirmed Goku’s guess. He didn’t seem particularly pleased. Hell, the dogs seemed to garner more of a reaction, some trying to fit their noses through the holes in their cages, and others outright barking. Loudly. That prompted a reaction from Vegeta, glaring at him as the cause of the noise. 

Goku laughed nervously. “I’m sure that’ll stop happening once they get used to me, right?” he shouted over them, which only made them bark more. Vegeta bared his teeth, and Goku swore he heard a snarl that didn’t come from one of the dogs. He put the animal back in the cage securely and grabbed Goku’s arm, leading them back to the front where the barks got quieter. 

“You’re Goku?” Vegeta asked skeptically. All he knew was that his boss had some new volunteer, and lucky Vegeta, he was the one in charge of initiation. 

“Yep! That’s me,” Goku grinned, apparently unbothered by Vegeta’s instant dislike for him. The dogs had stopped barking. “I wanted to volunteer here because I really like animals! And I like to think that they like me too.”

“Great, you’ll fit right in,” Vegeta smiled with too much sugar before turning and led them back towards the archway. “If you come in with me they shouldn’t bark as much.”

“Uh, okay,” Goku said unsurely. He started after Vegeta, but hesitated at the doorway. Vegeta got a couple of steps ahead before he finally began moving again, and the dogs erupted into chaos once more.

Vegeta growled, turning on Goku, furious he’d screwed up such a simple instruction. “I told you to stay with me, idiot!”

“You didn’t say how close!” Goku whined, stumbling as Vegeta pushed them both back out.

“Next time, stay right on me, like I said,” Vegeta demanded, glaring up at him.

“You didn’t say ‘on’! You said ‘with’,” Goku pouted, certain he wasn’t at fault here. “Besides, how bad can they be? I’m already talking to the grumpiest animal here,” he mumbled under his breath, glancing off to the side.

“What did you say?!” Vegeta exploded, making Goku wince back. “Just let me take care of them first, I’ll be back for you,” he glared, storming into the backroom.

Goku frowned. He felt bad for saying something like that. He sat on one of the chairs and waited, not even going for one of the abused magazines.

Vegeta grumbled to himself, furiously tending to each animal. He liked to go backwards, from the deep end of the room towards the front, so the dogs were last. He paused, sighing as he came face to face with one of them. Maybe he’d been a little harsh. He didn’t think he would ever come to  _ like  _ Goku’s personality, could already tell he was the happy-go-lucky and childish type he didn’t like, but he was damned cute and Vegeta had a headache that was already testing his patience, causing the frustration that maybe Goku didn’t deserve to have taken out on him.  _ Fine. _

Goku looked up as Vegeta emerged from the backroom, trying not to look too hopeful. Still, it hadn’t taken the man as long as he’d expected.

“You need practice, so I haven’t taken care of all of them yet,” Vegeta said, half-mumbling and barely keeping eye contact. “Just…” He extended a hand. “Stay  _ close  _ to me this time, okay?”

A grin spread across Goku’s face. He nodded, standing up and eagerly taking Vegeta’s hand.


End file.
